finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIII timeline
This page details the timeline of Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XIII-2. :''Note: The "BF" stands for "Before the Fall" and is not a term presented in-game.'' 1300 BF *Cocoon is created. 670 BF *Paddra Nsu-Yeul predicts Paddra's fall. 521 BF *Oerba Yun Fang is born. 519 BF *Oerba Dia Vanille is born. 500 BF *Oerba Yun Fang becomes Ragnarok and scars Cocoon. *The goddess Etro saves Cocoon and Gran Pulse by sending Oerba Yun Fang and Oerba Dia Vanille into crystal stasis, and places them in Anima's Temple in Oerba. 40 BF *Sazh Katzroy is born. 21 BF *Lightning is born. *Snow Villiers is born. *Gadot is born. 19 BF *Lebreau is born. *Yuj is born. 18 BF *Serah Farron is born. 17 BF *Maqui is born. 14 BF *Hope Estheim is born. *Alyssa Zaidelle is born. 6 BF *Dajh Katzroy is born. 000 AF *The events of Final Fantasy XIII take place. *The intervention of the goddess causes distortion in the timeline and opens the Historia Crux, which sucks Lightning into Valhalla. *When the goddess saves Serah, she is branded with three gifts: the "Eyes of Etro", "Time Travel", unlocked at 3 AF, and "Summoning", the latter truly unlocked five years later. 002 AF *Snow departs on a journey intending to find Lightning. Eventually, he becomes a Pulse l'Cie once again and learns of the Historia Crux. Also, Lightning appears in one of his dreams, asking to protect Cocoon's crystal pillar. 003 AF *Noel Kreiss arrives with the meteorite in New Bodhum and departs on a journey through time with Serah and Mog. 004 AF *The construction of the Gran Elevator is complete. 005 AF *Serah, Mog, and Noel meet Alyssa in the Bresha Ruins. 01— AF 010 AF *A paradox occurs, causing the fal'Cie Fenrir from 190 years into the future to appear in the Yaschas Massif and cover the sun, causing an eclipse. *The eclipse causes newly discovered Oracle Drive to show distorted future. 01X AF *After resolving the anomaly in Oerba -200 AF-, the eclipse doesn't occur. *Hope and Alyssa shows Serah, Mog, and Noel the Oracle Drive with the clear image. 013 AF *The Academy constructs the Augusta Tower. *The Academy conducts the Proto fal'Cie Program with overlook done by Hope and Alyssa. The artificial intelligence malfunctions, kills the people in Augusta Tower, then creates machine duplicates of them as a cover-up for the incident. *In an altered timeline, the Proto fal'Cie Program is abandoned after Hope sees an Oracle Drive where Serah, Mog, and Noel are fighting the Proto fal'Cie and Serah angrily shouts at him. *Hope and Alyssa sleep in a time capsule and wake up in Academia -4XX AF-. 200 AF *Oerba is caught within a paradox caused by clashing of the ruins' times. *Arriving to Augusta Tower, Noel and Serah are trapped in the structure upon discovering the death of Hope and the other Academy members by the actions of the Proto fal'Cie Adam. 300 AF *A paradox occurs, resulting with thousands of flan merging into a giant flan in the Sunleth Waterscape that slowly melts the crystal pillar. Snow fights Royal Ripeness in order to protect Vanille and Fang residing within the pillar. *After resolving the anomaly, the number of flan drastically decreases with only some merging into a larger flan that was easily killed off. 4— AF 400 AF *Under the impression that their survival of the Augusta Tower in 200 AF to be a paradox, the Proto fal'Cie Adam creates Cie'th in order to eliminate Serah, Mog, and Noel prior to their arrival to that time period. *Many flan start to organize, with scientists conning this new behavior pattern "Flan Schools." 4XX AF *Hope and Alyssa conduct the construction of the new artificial Cocoon. 500 AF *The old Cocoon falls, and the new one called "Bhunivelze", arises. Caius intervenes with the plan and attempts to crash the new Cocoon on the old one. However, Serah, Noel and Lightning manage to stop him. 682 AF *Noel Kreiss is born. 700 AF *Due to Cocoon's fall in altered timeline, Gran Pulse becomes a dying land with Noel among the last remaining humans on it. Category:Chronologies Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2